Solid-ink printers use solid ink sticks or pellets (e.g., spheres) instead of fluid ink or toner powder. Some solid-ink printers include a reservoir positioned within a printhead. These (internal) reservoirs are coupled to the printheads via screws, bolts, welding, or the like, which makes the printheads larger and more expensive. However, more recent solid-ink printers have printheads without an internal reservoir and thus require an external reservoir for receiving the solid ink. The solid ink is loaded into a melter, which melts the ink to produce a heated, liquid ink. The heated, liquid ink is then transported to the external reservoir, and subsequently distributed to the printheads to produce images on paper. What is needed is an improved external reservoir for supplying heated ink to a printhead.